Long Road to Recovery
by AnnaKW
Summary: She was in a bad accident and he came to rescue her. Story of love, passion, and recovery of more then just a physical level oh and some Power Ranger stuff. Kim/Tommy Chapter Eight Up!
1. The Accident

Long Road to Recovery

Summary: She was in a bad wreck and called on him to help her. Kim/Tommy A story of recovery, love and passion. This is designed in a time that Zordon was never destroyed.

* * *

She felt the car spinning out of control, not knowing what to do she pushed speed dial on her phone for a number she had not used in eight years. The number rang and rang.

* * *

He heard the phone ring and looked around for its location, finding it in some random spot on the floor underneath some papers. Grabbing it he gasped when he saw the number unsure of whether he should answer it or not. He felt the need to answer and without a second thought opened the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Help me!" He could hear the fear growing in the familiar voice.

"Where are you at?" He asked her knowing he would go.

"I don't know on the road somewhere, coming home to Angel Grove," the car's tires screeching could be heard, the squeal of the brakes and then a loud crash.

Tossing the phone to the side he slipped his feet into some shoes and rushed out the door, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way. He got onto his now running motorcycle and took off on the one road that led into Angel Grove figuring that she would be on there somewhere.

* * *

She tried to take a deep breath but it hurt. She hopped he would be here soon to help her. She needed him more than anything. She tried to reach for her phone but couldn't move. He could help her when she knew no one else could or maybe no one else would. She let her eyes close and was soon in a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

He felt his heart in his throat as he drove around one of the sharp bends still not having seen her car. And then suddenly he was on top of it, he could see the car's wheels still spinning in the air, it was flipped over on the hood and he was worried that the damage would be more extensive then he first thought. Of course the car was pink, what other color would it be? Being a mustang as well it surprised him that the damage wasn't worse. He stopped the motorcycle, and walked down the driver's side of the car preparing himself for what he might see. Kneeling down he some sort of pink light surrounding her, and wondered what on Earth it could be.

"Kim," he whispered, sticking his hand in through the broken glass, and gently touching her pulse relieved to feel it was still beating, albeit slower than usual but at least it was something. He pulled out a pocket knife and gently cut away the seat belt, knowing it wouldn't release since it was designed to keep her safe. Once undone he slowly tried to maneuver her out of the car. With the location of the car on the incline he knew it wasn't safe to leave her in it for fear that it would slide with any big movement made from her. Her breathing was irregular and he knew he needed to get her to a doctor of a different kind; the Command Station where only Zordon and Alpha could help. The regular hospital might find the pink lights highly unusual. He destroyed the car and then sitting on the motorcycle with her in his arms he slowly drove back to his house where he'd leave the bike so he could teleport her back to the Command Station. Dropping the bike off he held her in the living room as he pushed some buttons, transferring them to the Station that neither had been to in years, or at least that is what he thought.

In the Command Center he carried her to the middle of the control area. "Zordon," he whispered hopefully. He knew his mentor would answer no matter what the time of day was.

"Tommy, it is good to see you," Zordon appeared to him in his time warp. He could hear the patter of Alpha's feet coming up behind him.

"Tommy, you came back!" Alpha exclaimed then he looked upon the face of the girl in his arms. "What has happened?"

"She was in a bad car wreck. Can you help her?" He asked them looking first at Alpha then to Zordon hoping that maybe they could help the woman he had never fallen out of love with.

"We'll try, go lay her on the recovery table," Alpha told him pointing to the location right outside the control circle. It was in the same spot as it had been ten years ago. Alpha carried a wand with him, which Tommy knew was to measure Kimberly's, vitals as well as tell what injuries she had and where. Alpha pressed some buttons and then began the slow scan of Kim's vitals and other body parts.

* * *

She felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness voices around her; a little beep could also be heard. She wanted to wake up so badly and feel better. She had tried to come home and almost killed herself in the process.

"Kimberly?" She heard the voice she had longed to hear for so long calling out to her. Weakly she tried to open her eyes but found that she didn't have the strength to do that so she squeeze the hand that wasn't hurting showing she could hear him talking.

"I have the results," she heard another voice say.

"Well?"

"She has cracked her shoulder, three ribs, dislocated her knee, and broke a few fingers. Her vitals are stabilizing. She should be OK but it will be a long road of recovery." The voice had a warning tone to it.

However Kimberly had heard enough to know her gymnastics career would be over. Things were about to change and she was not sure she was ready for that.


	2. Waking Up, Realizations

Long Road to Recovery

Chapter Two: Waking Up, Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Tommy, Kimberly, Zordon or any other characters that may come into play unless you don't recognize their name then that's my original character, potentially one that I may use in a real book.

Author's Note: I also want to mention that this won't go in real life in that Trini doesn't die even though the actress did. However there might be the potential for character death, etc.

**About 18 Hours After Accident**

"What's with the pink light surrounding her body?" He looked at Zordon's time warp then back to Alpha who was working on something for the current group of Power Rangers.

"I'm not sure Tommy but I think that it may have to do with the Great Power the six of you received many years ago," was the response from a thoughtful Zordon.

"What do you mean? She gave her powers to Kat."

"The Great Power belongs to her and always will. Kat was just able to use them for a time."

"I don't understand."

"When a person is chosen for a power, like Kimberly was chosen to carry the Pink Power of the Crane, you never lose it completely. To totally lose it one of those chosen would have to die. When she decided to hand over her powers to peruse her future she was giving the power she controls to Kat but never the power that is of her. This power was part of her from birth. Likewise you were destined be chosen as a Great Ranger, a role that has been given to only a handful of Rangers in history. Kimberly's inner power is actually healing her. It will restore her to full health. Just give it time to work."

"So does that mean in a time of super high danger you could call on us to help again?" He was intrigued with this information.

"Yes it does. You will always retain the great White Ranger Power and she will always retain the great Pink Ranger Power. Together your ability to fight evil is extreme. Add in the great powers of the Blue, Yellow, Red, and Black Rangers and you produce one undefeatable fighting team."

"Even though it was destroyed?"

"It was never destroyed. It was only damaged. You cannot destroy the Great Power. Alpha and I will always be able to return it to its full strength. Sometimes it can take time to rebuild it though." Zordon winked at Tommy.

He hesitated on his next question but he wanted to know. "What about the Green Ranger? Was it really destroyed?"

"Yes Tommy. The Green Ranger was created by an evil force that no longer exists."

His brow furrowed in thought as he turned and walked towards the bed that held Kimberly. The pink light still swirled around her; however it was getting lighter and starting to disappear in places. "So is she getting better?"

"Yes Tommy." Alpha answered this question stepping over to her with the stats wand.

The wand was waved over the petite woman's body coming back clear. The scans proved what the pink light seemed to say; Kimberly was recovering at a supernatural rate.

"Tommy go home and get some rest," Zordon told him. "By the morning she'll wake up I promise."

"Ok," he hesitated then glancing first to Zordon and Alpha then back to Kimberly. With a sigh he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow."

He was teleported to his bedroom where minutes after slipping out his shoes, and into a pair of pajama pants he was flat out on his bed not even bothering to climb under the covers.

**15 Hours Later**

"Where am I?" A groggy Kimberly asked, as she tried to sit up.

"Please don't move Pink Ranger." Her eyes ogled at seeing Alpha. "It is good to see you awake."

"Am I?" She could not finish the sentence as she turned her head both directions looking around.

"Yes you are in the Command Center," Zordon's voice could be heard and Kimberly thought she might cry. She didn't deserve this kindness and yet they gave it to her, no questions asked. "Alpha contact Tommy and let him know she is awake." Alpha contacted Tommy who said he would be there immediately. Kimberly was sitting up on the edge of the bed when Tommy's white light appeared and landed, revealing the young man who had a very anxious look on his face. He rushed to Kimberly's side.

"How are you?" He asked her taking her hand.

"Why are you here?" She asked him not remembering calling him, the accident or anything else to do with what had happened.

"You called me," he was confused. "I teleported you to the Command Center because of some pink light surrounding you after your accident."

She struggled to remember anything. "Zordon what's wrong with me?"


	3. The Long Talk

Long Road to Recovery

Chapter Three: The Long Talk

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the characters unfortunately Disney does who destroyed the true Power Rangers. To me they belong to Saban.

Author's Notes: Hope you guys like it so far! This chapter is the talk that Tommy and Kimberly should have had but now they have no chance.

Kimberly's eyes darted everywhere but to Tommy. Why was he here? And why was she in the Command Center? She was not a Power Ranger anymore. "Kimberly," Zordon's powerful voice could be heard and she looked up at him trying to figure things out in her head. "Kimberly you were in a bad car wreck when your car spun out of control a few days ago. You called Tommy in your fear and he came to you. You were glowing pink so he brought you to me. You have been healed."

Kimberly was confused, "would that cause my brain to not remember the accident?"

"That is possible," Zordon agreed. She couldn't believe that she had called on Tommy in her time of need. It was as though she was that teenage girl all over again needing him for everything. It was then that she remembered he was still in the Center.

Tommy's fingers gently forced her to look at him, her chin captured by them. "We need to talk," he told her softly his expression caring. This was not what she had been expecting. She nodded her head slowly trying still, to look away from him. Tommy bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I will teleport you guys back your house, Tommy," Zordon said easily his eyes pointedly at Alpha. Alpha punched in the sequence and they teleporting. Kimberly giggled as they did so. It felt so good to have this happen after being gone for so long. The odd thing about it was the color was pink and Tommy's was white. This was getting crazier and she could only wonder what was going to happen.

In his living Tommy led her to the couch and offered her a drink which she refused. She was nervous about what he wanted to discuss but she oh so wanted it to be good.

"I want to know before I say too much but why were you coming back to Angel Grove?" He asked curiously.

"I'm moving back to open a gymnastics studio," was her light response.

"Awesome!" He was enthusiastic about it which was starting to freak her out a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She decided to play along with the small talk.

"I run a dojo." He said simply. "It's actually on a plot of land beside the Juice Bar so it's very popular."

"That is definitely your style. Do you teach much?"

"Not really I have people who do that." He didn't want to tell her that he had lost interest when she'd left. His whole personality had changed when the letter had come. He hadn't been able to help the slow downfall of everything going on around him it seemed.

She caught his eyes and looked deeply into them trying to read his thoughts, hinting that it somehow went deeper than just the words. She figured he would tell her eventually. Not wanting to beat around the bush she asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." He stated simply.

"What about us?" She was definitely confused now.

"Because all I have to know is that when I look in your eyes I see love," he said to her, his hand now caressing her cheek softly. She leaned into it but at the same time she knew she had to explain to him why that letter had been sent to him so many years ago. To tell him that it wasn't another guy but rather a disease that had almost taken her life. She pulled away from his hand rather reluctantly but she had to tell him.

"Tommy there's something I have to tell you first. Before you say anything else, I need to explain that infamous letter." She bit her lit hesitating to go on but was encouraged by a gentle squeeze of his hand. "When I sent you the letter I needed to set you free from me because otherwise it meant the possibility of major hurt later on. I never met another guy. However I met what could be a fatal disease; I was diagnosed with leukemia. I was given about a ten percent chance of survival. I was immediately taken to the Mayo Clinic where they ran tests and then began a most aggressive form of chemotherapy that would make even the strongest man sick. There were days I did not know who I was, where I was or even remember the time of day. I was sick, really sick. The chemo that is supposed to make you better actually makes it worse. I was dying because the treatment was so aggressive I couldn't handle it. My body was too small to manage it. They had to readjust it to a lower level, and thankfully it started to work. I started to feel better. The chemo was working now and was starting to help me instead of hinder me, though it still made me sick. I was now able to keep some food down more often. By this time I had no hair, weighed about eighty pounds and my eyes were always filled with pain. The only thing that kept my days a little bright was thinking about my friends and family. Even thinking about you and what the future could potentially hold. Two years following the treatment I was still free of the cancer than two weeks ago they declared me cured. I do not have to go in for monthly chemo treatments, or spinal taps, or checks of my bone marrow. I've come home to run a gymnastics studio because for one I can't compete anymore and two I've realized what the important things are in life." She stopped talking to look at him, she was sobbing now, relieved to have finally told him.

"Oh, Kimberly I can't believe you went through all of that alone. You should have told me!" He took her into his arms and held her close. "Didn't you know I loved you enough?"

"I knew but I didn't want you to feel tied down. Worse of all I didn't want you to be depressed if I died." She buried her face against his chest, hiding her eyes from him.

With a sigh he held her close, knowing that his words could wait for another day. For now it was enough to know that she loved him and he loved her.


	4. Tommy's Turn

Long Road to Recovery

Chapter Four: Tommy's Turn

Disclaimer: Not mine never was never will be.

A/N: Sorry this has taken a while! School started and then I've had computer problems but I'm here now and it's back to action.

Tommy woke with Kim in his arms the next morning. He looked at her, startled to find her looking back. "Morning," she whispered, slinking up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey yourself," he responded tilting her chin for a real kiss, now worrying about the implications of it until later. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered snuggling into his warm body. "I can't believe what's happened. I know I told you my story last night but other then that I don't remember much."

"That's because that's about all you did last night. I decided to wait to tell you some stuff," was his only answer to her look.

"Oh," she was confused but figured it was best not to say anything else for now. She loved this man so much and hated herself for what she had done to him. She was not sure she would ever be able to tell him that but hopefully there was still a chance for them.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He was thinking about kissing her, and about what he had to say to her. It wasn't that he was worried about what he had to say but rather what her response would be to him. He sighed and looked back at her, "want some breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast. Coach never let us." She responded to him, "but I could use a nice hot shower."

"Alright you go do that while I cook breakfast for me." He pulled himself away rather reluctantly and crawled out of the bed. He grabbed his bathrobe and tossed it to her, "might be big but you can use it if you want."

She nodded her thanks and grabbed it. Waiting until he walked away she burrowed her nose in it inhaling his smell. With a smile she got up and headed to the bathroom where she found a luxurious 3 head shower waiting for her. However she also saw a jacuzzi tub and headed to that instead. The idea of a bath over a shower was just too appealing. Once the tub was filling with perfect temperature water she gracefully slid her body into the water which was now also filled with bubbles from a bottle of unopened girl's bubble bath. There was also new bottles of shampoo, body wash, conditioner, a pink toothbrush, everything she needed. It was as though he'd planned for her. With an unstoppable grin she grabbed the bath pillow she'd seen and plopped her head onto it. A soft smile on her face she closed her eyes and relaxed into the water.

Some thirty minutes later Kimberly stepped into the kitchen, her body wrapped in the bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. Tommy couldn't help but gape his mouth open at her. She was beautiful even wrapped in something so simple. "What?" She asked him confused as she sat on a barstool at the island.

"Nothing," he shook his head, still not ready to tell her what he had to say. He took a plate over to her with a small portion of scrambled eggs and a piece of buttered toast. He also sat a glass of orange juice in front of her. In front of the other stool he placed his plate loaded with eggs, bacon and toast as well as orange juice. He settled down handing her a fork and starting in on his own plate of food. She shook her head but ate anyways.

"What's on today's agenda?" She asked him.

"Visit some old places, maybe see some old friends," his eyes twinkled as he saw hers light up. He knew she had not contacted anyone in years probably since before the cancer. "I thought maybe we could take a walk in the park this morning though. I wanted to talk." He held his breath watching her, hoping she'd agree.

"Of course Tommy, I'd love to take a walk at the park with you. It'll be just like old times," she grinned up at him. "I don't have any clean clothes though."

"Oh I did a quick trip to the store and got some things for you that I thought might fit," he replied. "Their on the couch." Nodding her thanks she left the island and went off to find the outfits. She was embarrassed to see that he had also bought her panties and a bra, not something she'd ask of anyone really. She took the items to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, finding that they fit perfectly and looked cute. He had also picked up a hairbrush and pack of hair ties. She used these items to fix her hair a little bit. She smiled at her appearance and was happy to find Tommy ready to go when she came out.

They walked outside the house and down the path. "We'll just walk to the park," he told her. "We're close enough that it's not far."

"That's fine, walking is good for me," she returned. She loved being back in Angel Grove, knowing that the chances of running into old friends such as Jason, Trini and the others was high once they reached the park. She really wanted to see them as well as anyone else she could think of. With another thought she asked, "whatever happened to Bulk and Skull?"

"They are police officers actually and are pretty good at it," he told her as they wandered in the park's direction.

"How about Mrs. Applebee?"

"She retired from teaching last year."

"Mr. Caplan?"

"He's still there as principal."

"Wow. How about Ernie?"

"Well Ernie went through a variety of career moves before he finally bought back the Juice Bar and turned it back into what it used to be. He's older now but he runs that place as well as before."

"That is awesome, can we go by there later?"

"Ernie would love to see you." Tommy looked thoughtful as they started their walk through the park. "Listen Kim, I almost feel like a teenager right now. There's so much I want to tell you but I don't know how. I just want you to know some very important stuff."

"Tommy you can tell me you know that," she responded. She had stopped walking and was looking at the water gazing into it. She picked up a stone and tossed it then clasped her hands together and just watched the small waves caused by watercraft to crash against the rock she stood on. He hopped up beside her and sighed. With his hand he gently turned her to look at him.

"Kimberly, I remember the first day I laid eyes on you and thinking you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. When I lost my powers you were there for me. You waited for me to return after I took a leave of absence. When I came back you welcomed me willingly. When you left me and wrote that letter I knew that you'd come back. My relationship with Kat was always on rocky ground because I couldn't forget about you. I couldn't date anyone because I wanted you. I still love you Kimberly." He was looking at her as he spoke knowing that if he didn't get it all out at once it wouldn't be good but he had. He waited patiently to see what she would say.

She did not say one word but instead pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, a more passionate kiss then one they've ever shared.


	5. Called Upon

Long Road to Recovery

Chapter Five: Called Upon

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine however much I wish it was.

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story. The next three to four chapters will be a mini story inside the main story line I guess. I'm not quite sure what I could call this but it should be good I think. I'm also going to be dissing Kat a bit so be prepared if you like her. See this as maybe a filler in Countdown to Destruction maybe.

The accident had changed things between Tommy, Kimberly and their friends. If anything Tommy and Kimberly had grown closer, the past forgotten. Katherine, realizing that Kimberly was back in the picture had stepped back from their group and moved back to Australia. Kimberly had leased an apartment and was now working at Ernie's Juice Bar coordinating the different activities there as well as teaching some gymnastic and dance classes. Tommy was just running his dojo.

As Tommy's final class filed out of the dojo for the night he started the lockup process, taking his time. He didn't have any plan tonight so there was no point in rushing home. However as he was turning out the lights his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey want to get something to eat?" It was Jason on the other end.

"Always," Tommy responded grabbing his car keys from the table. He headed out of his business and hopped into his jeep. "Where?" He asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"We could join up with some of the gang for a picnic," Jason suggested.

"Sure, who do you want me to call?"

"Actually, you're the last one I had to call."

"Oh," Tommy thought for a moment. "I'll meet you guys there?"

"We'll be there in our regular spot." Jason confirmed.

After ending the call Tommy looked in the mirror and sighed. He didn't look great but there wasn't time to go home and change. Tommy drove to the park and parked his Jeep next to Kim's new pink car. Typically he thought. She had a pink car and he had a hunter green jeep. He could see a blue car, two red ones, two yellow ones and two black ones causing him to chuckle slightly. It wasn't like they tried to be obvious about who they had been but then again it was hard not to. The things they had done were things they would never forget. He grabbed the bag of chips he had picked up on the way over and headed towards the destination. Upon arrival he could see some of his friends sitting while Zack and Jason were tossing a football back and forth, the girls were gathered together talking, Adam and Rocky were discussing something with Billy and it appeared that Tommy was the last one to arrive. He jogged over with the chips to the blankets laid out. With the group now nine strong they needed the space of more then one blanket.

"Hey guys," Tommy called out to everyone as dropped the chips on the blanket.

"Hey Tommy," was the response from various members of the group. As for Tommy he stepped from the blanket and laid on the ground on his back. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It was nice to be with his friends in a time where they didn't worry if Rita or another of the current evil master would come to destroy their peace. He felt someone leaning against him and cracked an eyelid open.

"Hey Tommy," Kim whispered. She had an elbow resting on his chest and a dazzling smile.

"Hey babe," he returned with his own cocky smile.

"Long day?"

"You better believe it, but it's nice being here with you guys." As they were lying there, their friends descended on them.

"Man I'm hungry," Rocky mentioned collapsing beside Kimberly. It didn't take a second for all them to be collapsed on the ground relaxing. "Where's Alpha when we need him. He'd bring everything over here to eat."

"Yea he would," Tommy agreed shutting his eyes again, while one arm wound its way around Kimberly's waist. It was odd to see a bunch of twenty year olds laying around doing nothing but they had all worked that day.

Aisha spoke up then, "guys remember this is where we first met?"

"I remember, your coach's baby's stroller went for a stroll. We helped you catch the baby," Kimberly smiled at the memory.

As they were discussing the fond memories suddenly a loud clash of noise, similar to thunder roared from the sky. They were all startled into standing and looking at the sky. "It can't be," Tommy breathed. In all essence the noise could have been a sonic boom but the skies had darkened without a cloud in site. Tommy glanced to Billy, the only one who would understand his fears. Billy nodded and it was time to do what he knew the nine of them had thought they'd never do again. "Let's go," Tommy encouraged them all and without a thought they were transported back to the Command Center. The final battle was coming.


	6. Debriefing

Chapter Six: The Debriefing

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own these characters. If I did you know what I'd do :)

A/N: Ahh the moment we have been waiting for the discovery of whats to come of the world and everything within it. Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I've been busy I've started a new relationship with this guy and I've been enjoying getting to know him. Had some free time this morning figured I'd get this chapter up. And yes in the last chapter Tommy and Kimberly are in "I think we like each other again stage" This relationship will develop.

"Rangers welcome back," Zordon left no chances for them to question his wisdom. They knew that to be asked back meant something major was coming. "Alpha hand them the coins." The nine young adults reached their hands out and willingly accepted the nine coins handed out. "Trini you hold the yellow Power Coin as before. Zack you will command the black Power Coin. Jason the Gold Coin rests in your hand and you will command the Golden Eagle Zord. Adam you will control the black Ninja Zord Power. Aisha you will command the yellow Ninja Zord Power. Billy your control will stay over the blue Coin. Kimberly you will take back your second in command as the Pink Ranger. Tommy, fierce leader your Falcon will call upon you again. This is the final battle be ready to fight. Can I count on you?"

"You choose us Zordon, we will always be yours to call on," Kimberly assured.

"I know that you Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Jason had other commitments at one time as the rest have moved on from this but I would not call on you if I did not need you."

"We understand," Jason, the original leader stepped forward and spoke for his team. The time to act had arrived. It was time to do what they had been trained to do.

"Billy do you have the communicators ready?" Zordon's attentions turned to the Blue Ranger.

"Affirmative," He pulled a box out of his bag and opened it to reveal nine communicators. "They've been ready."

"Excellent," Alpha said, as each Ranger took the appropriate communicator. By this time they were set, each with their morphers, their coins and their communicators which as previous would act as their teleporting devices.

"Zordon I want to help but I don't know what's going on," Zack said as he snapped his communicator on.

"As most of you know even after you retired from our positions the battle with evil continued, first with Machine Empire, then Divatox. Things have steadily grown worse over the years and now the final battles are taking place."

"But Zordon I thought that the Rangers were impossible to beat once we worked together."

"You are and that's why I've found it important to call upon my chosen Rangers."

"Zordon I can't speak for everyone but I'm here for you until the end," Tommy stepped up lifted his eyes to his mentor.

"I'm yours," Kimberly stepped beside Tommy her focus on Zordon. They were joined in seconds by their friends who were more like family then friends.

"Alright I'm releasing you guys to do what you want but be ready for for my call or to morph." Zordon disappeared into his time warp.

Kimberly turned to look at Tommy and Billy trying to figured out what this was all supposed to mean. With a shrug she looked at Trini and Aisha, "I think we should go back to the park."

Adam nodded his agreement, "there's nothing left to do here."

"I think I'll stay I need to talk with Alpha," Billy answered to the comment.

"I'll stay too Billy," Trini said with a nod, knowing the discussion probably had to do with the control panel, something she should probably know. Billy nodded his agreement and the two walked off with Alpha.

The rest of the gang teleported out to where they had been in the park earlier.

"There's one more thing that would make this day feel very much like old times." This was thrown out by Jason as they settled down at their untouched picnic.

"What's that?" Kim asked as she casually leaned back to rest on her elbows only to find Tommy there. She glanced and smiled at him lightly.

"Bulk and Skull being here," Jason's answer had them all in fits of laughter.

"Oh no, I don't want to see them," Aisha groaned.

Rocky shrugged, "it'd be interesting at least." They all quieted down, enjoying the sandwiches made for them quietly. Kimberly, done with hers reached for her guitar and and started picking at the strings. She didn't plan on singing she just wanted to hit some cords on it.

"Kim sing that one song," Trini requested.

"Which one?"

"The one you and Zack wrote."

"Oh um sure, Zack want to join me?" Zack stood and moved over beside Kimberly. Together they sang the song from a long time ago.

_Down the road, we never know what life may have in store._

_Winds of change will rearrange our lives more than before._

_But you'll never stand alone, my friend. _

_Memories never die. _

_Within our hearts, they'll always live and never say goodbye." _

"Wow the memories that brought back," Tommy commented twisting an arm around Kim's waist thinking about the past. It was crazy all the times they'd been through together. The Mighty Morphin Rangers were the strongest as a team and as friends even through the changes. The nine Resurrected Rangers closer then any other before. Time would tell what the battles would do but one would know for sure that this was a team destined to not fall apart.


	7. Once A Ranger

Chapter Seven: Once A Ranger

Disclaimer: Yeah it's not mine I know. However I just like writing about where I wish the story of Tommy and Kimberly had gone.

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while for this chapter but I had to find inspiration. I have a hard time writing fight scenes, please don't hate me. Anyways I've been watching old MMPR episodes recently and a few things stuck out enough that I felt I had enough inspiration to write this. Oh I'm also going to be using "CC" to represent the Command Center unless it's in conversation. I noticed I forgot to put Rocky in the previous chapter. Rocky's going to be powering the Red Ninja Powers and the Ape. Oh and lastly I waited to put this up for another reason as today is the 15th Anniversary of Tommy's appearance on Power Rangers.

Kimberly grabbed a second box of tissues as she looked through the old albums Tommy had laying around. She was waiting for him to return from work and had found the albums. There were pictures of her with Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack before Tommy had come on the scene, pictures of her with Aisha (mostly at the mall), with Adam and Rocky after different karate matches and then pictures with Tommy. There were happy pictures and sad ones of the couple's younger years. Even Kat's picture was thrown in the album a few times. When she reached one page she gasped, not believing Tommy had these. There was one of Zordon, and one of Alpha which broke her down to sobbing fits. She had still been surprised to learn that Zordon had actually survived after Andros had broken his Time Warp. He had explained to them that he'd been able to survive because when the Time Warp was broken he just sent himself to another place. He now resided in the reconstructed CC and Alpha had come back to work for him.

Kimberly heard Tommy's Jeep pull into the drive way and she hurriedly threw away the used tissues and put away the albums. He would just try to comfort her in her sadness even though she was not really sad just taking a trip down the old walkway. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV without a second thought. She laughed as she saw Judge Judy have someone tossed out of the courtroom. She turned on the guide and searched through to find a show to watch.

"Hey Kim," Tommy called out as he entered the house with his arms full. She turned in time to see him almost drop the bags. She ran over and grabbed a couple bags relieving him of the worst of his load. "Thanks." She put them on the counter and turned to look at him.

"How's your day been?"

"Boring. There was a bunch of meetings today," he grimaced and pulled his jacket off which was followed quickly by his tie and dress shirt. "That's better." She grinned up at him and then turned to the task of unloading the bags. Technically she did not live at Tommy's but was over most of the time because he had the best TV, best food, best hot tub, and she was sure she was forgetting things. She stayed over so much that he had made her a key.

"I had a nice day myself. I taught some adult dance classes this morning and then did some paperwork but the dance classes were good."

"That's good," he responded as his new communicator beeped. "Yea?"

"Tommy we need you and Kimberly at the Command Center, its urgent!" Alpha said.

"We're on our way," Tommy said. He and Kimberly placed their hands on their teleportation buttons and they were sent through the air to the CC. "What is Alpha?" Tommy asked as soon as they landed.

"Rangers look at the viewing globe," Zordon said, "that is Altathan the new leader of evil. He has chosen Earth to be his first target. He plans to take over just as Rita and Zedd tried to years ago. Altathan is worse then them and Ooze put together. He is the king of all that is evil. He's built a Megazord called Athanize. This Megazord is worse then Serpentara. In order to battle this I've had to think of many things. I have finally discovered the answer. Tommy you, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky will power the Shogun Zords as well as the Zords I've already given you. Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini you guys will call on the Ultra Megazord. This will combine the powers of before including the remodified Dragon Zord. With the combined powers of these Zords Athanize is beatable. If Athanize and Altathan can be defeated the last of the World's evil will be destroyed."

"We're ready and willing Zordon," Tommy said and with a look around he put his hand in the middle. The other Rangers did not have to think about this and reached out to cover his. "Power Rangers!" They shouted and jumped up like old times. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Aye aie aye!" Alpha spun in circles. "Zordon the Hanites have been sent down!"

"Rangers the Hanites are like no other you've met before. Think Tengas combined with Putties and you've got them."

"Oh boy," Tommy looked at his friends. "It's Morphin Time!" Tommy shouted and the morphing sequence was started. They landed in the park in time to see Hanites chasing a little girl from the playground. "Let's show them the power of the Power Rangers!" The Power Rangers charged towards the Hanites and began the task of attacking them.

"Power Rangers?!" Altathan screamed in disgust. "I thought they had all been destroyed!"

Rocky kicked one Hanite square and the thing exploded. "They might look tough but their not! Aim for the middle of their chest!"

"Right!" was cried from different Rangers around the field. Rocky chuckled slightly at the thought of the familiar one word response. Soon there were sounds of Hanites exploding all over the field.

Tommy punched the last one standing square and it was destroyed. "Lets get back to the Command Center." With a nod, they all held their morphers and they were teleported through the sky to the CC.

"Rocky I commend you on finding the destruction spot so fast. It will make future battles easier." Zordon said when they landed. Rocky nodded. "Rangers, I will inform you when I need you."

They nodded, powered down and then teleported back to Angel Grove. "Guys want to head to the club to relax a bit?" Zack asked while they stood around.

"Sure," Kim shrugged, "I think I need to go change first though. I look like crap."

"Go ahead, how about we all meet there in an hour?" Jason suggested.

The agreement set everyone went their separate ways.

Standing in her closet Kimberly couldn't decide to wear finally choosing a pair of tight form fitting jeans that hug her hips and a baby blue spaghetti strap. She offset it with a pair of small diamond earrings and a diamond on her belly button piercing. She stepped into a pair of baby blue flip flops and twirled pleased with her appearance. It was simple yet elegant looking. Grabbing her purse and keys she rushed out the door excited to be able to spend an evening relaxing with her closest friends.


	8. Conflictions of the Heart

Chapter Eight: Conflictions of the Heart

Chapter Eight: Conflictions of the Heart

Disclaimer: Ain't mine and never was.

A/N: Thanks for following me so far guys. The last chapter wasn't that great sorry. This chapter is going to be a very interesting one I hope. It's filled with some details and facts that have not been discussed. One of those things is the underlying facts of that dumb letter. Even though she had cancer and that was part of it there was something that led to the discovery of the cancer.

The gang lay sprawled out in Tommy's living room. He had the biggest house so it was easy to see why they'd be there. "Man, I thought my days as a Power Ranger were over," Tommy commented, looking at his friends. He and Kimberly were on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. Most of their friends kept exchanging looks probably trying to determine why the old couple was so comfortable around each other.

"You?" Jason rolled his eyes. "You, the multi colored Ranger? You, the Ranger who has been the longest running Ranger?"

Tommy just chuckled at those remarks. Being a Power Ranger was the number one greatest thing that has ever happened to him. He looked down at Kimberly and rethought that idea. It was the second best. First best thing was having Kim back in his life.

"What's going on with you two anyways?" Jason's voice took on the older protective brother tone.

Kim shrugged, "we're just taking it slow. We realized we still like each other."

Jason glared hard at Kim for a moment then let his eyes rest on Tommy trying to determine what had happened to cause them to be back together. Finally he smiled and settled back down on the floor beside Aisha. Glancing at her watch Kim gasped. She had to go. "I've got to go guys," she announced. She stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Trini asked.

"I have to talk to Zordon about something," she said. She touched the button on her communicator and teleported out.

Rocky looked at Tommy, "What's that all about?" Tommy simply shrugged. He didn't know what was going and even if he did he wasn't sure he'd say something.

At the Command Center, Kimberly was busy talking to Zordon and Alpha.

"Zordon, remember the day I left?"

"Oh yes. Your leaving was one of the hardest decisions I think we made together," Zordon smiled sadly as his mind thought about the young woman's hardest decision.

"That night I spent with Tommy and what a wonderful night it was. I know you know everything that happened and I know I need to tell the rest of the gang. The thing is, is I just don't know how. How do I tell Tommy first? Since it's mostly to do with him I figure he should know first. Then we can decide what course of action to take."

"Kimberly, I know that facts are hard. As the heart of the team I know that the battle going on inside your own heart is huge. The only advice I have for you is don't second guess yourself. You came back as a Ranger and your friendships with the other Rangers are the most important things you've done. Your friendships are meaningless unless you guys can be completely upfront with each other. Go now and choose your fate."

She nodded and teleported herself to her apartment. She had to think things over before she would be ready to tell him. Moving to her closet she pulled out a blue box and sat on the floor with it. She opened it and held up a picture. Tears poured down her face as she stared at it. Her eyes trailed to the tiny hat and the tiny outfit. These were the things she didn't know if she'd ever be able to tell him.

A/N: Super short I know but I had to get this out. This is leading into the beginning of the end of this story. I hope you guys liked it anyways. Plus it's cliffy.. fun stuff I hope ;)


End file.
